


Near Ease

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile">ladylark77</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Harry: Halloween, treats, tricks</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Near Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylark/gifts).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [ladylark77](http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Harry: Halloween, treats, tricks_.

Charlie had taken to inviting Harry to the Preserve for Halloween; the treats to a flyer that dragons were helped overshadow the tricks of memory to which Harry fell prey around that point in the year, and he knew that Harry was grateful for the distraction even though they never spoke plainly about his visits.

With chocolate cakes baking and Harry sleeping soundly, Charlie was free to watch his friend. Asleep, one would never know that he'd suffered. Awake, there was sometimes a sharpness to Harry's movements and glances that spoke to his pain.

Charlie loved gentling Harry by degrees.


End file.
